


Undress Me

by charrmandur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lapdance, Sexy Times, Stripping, Top Kylo Ren, kylo x reader force bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charrmandur/pseuds/charrmandur
Summary: You feel a flicker of energy in the Force. Closing your eyes, you attempt to hone in on it. Unable to find anything, as the energy was fleeting and your skills with the Force are still weak, you go about your business. When again you feel it, there’s that same goddamn energy. Determined now to find who or what this is, you close your eyes and focus on your breathing - in and out, in and out, and the feeling of the Force within you.Finally, you come across a wall; behind it a tall, dark haired man, clothed in black awaits you. He’s been sending out these little pulses for days, only to go unheard.“Where are you?” You wonder, half to yourself.“You know where I am,” a calm yet strong voice responds.Shocked by the response, you look within yourself, and yes; you do know where he is and you go to him.





	Undress Me

You feel a flicker of energy in the Force. Closing your eyes, you attempt to hone in on it. Unable to find anything, as the energy was fleeting and your skills with the Force are still weak, you go about your business. When again you feel it, there’s that same goddamn energy. Determined now to find who or what this is, you close your eyes and focus on your breathing - in and out, in and out, and the feeling of the Force within you.  
Finally, you come across a wall; behind it a tall, dark haired man, clothed in black awaits you. He’s been sending out these little pulses for days, only to go unheard.  
“Where are you?” You wonder, half to yourself.  
“You know where I am,” a calm yet strong voice responds.  
Shocked by the response, you look within yourself, and yes; you do know where he is and you go to him.  
~~  
The man standing before you is unlike anyone you’ve ever laid eyes upon. He towers over your small frame by a full eight inches, but that’s not what strikes you first. A pair of deep dark, almost but not quite black eyes stare out at you from under a curtain of impeccably well maintained raven shoulder length hair.  
The more you stand before him, the more insecure you feel standing in front of such a beautiful creature. He looks down upon you, feeling your insecurity through the Force and grabs your hands, “You’re just perfect.”  
You find yourself blushing now- but with this man's unfairly God-like stature you’ve forgotten to ask who the hell he is, and what exactly he wants with you.  
Gathering yourself slightly, before finally managing to ask, “Who are you?”  
“You know.”  
Looking him square in the eye for the first time since meeting, you do find a sense of familiarity about him. But how? Racking your brain for any glimpse of him in your memory. And that’s when you see him.  
~~  
A figure in black, shrouded by trees covered in ice and frost far taller than he. You had somehow flown onto the base of the First Order without even realizing it and they hadn’t detected any sort of irregularities either; deciding which was more sad would have to wait for later until you were lightyears away from this place. Tensing up, he turns to almost right where you are hidden but you can’t quite tell what he’s looking at because of that god forsaken mask of his. Feeling something tug at your soul, you take a quick glance around before being lifted up off the ground and dropped before him. His hand outstretched, you realize how strong he is with the Force and how utterly screwed you are.  
“It seems we have a visitor,” a pale ginger haired man declared.  
“Put this place on lockdown and look for any others,” retorts the one in the mask, the only one you’re really interested in. The only true danger at the same time.  
Still on your knees, you dare a glance up at the man who will decide your fate; then you have a change of heart. Who is he to be the one making those decisions for you? With what little Force knowledge you have, you call to yourself another’s saber. Without missing a beat, this giant beast has drawn his own saber and before you know it, you’re in the battle for your life. Sparks of red and green go every direction, melting the bits of ice and snow they touch. You’re getting tired and he’s getting bored. A moment when you’re back is foolishly turned him, he puts you into a Force sleep. He sends you off on an escape pod not really wanting to play anymore but for some reason finding a soft spot to spare your life.  
~~  
Gasping after seeing the memory in your minds eye, you turn to face him full on now. But what you find in your heart isn’t hatred or anger, not even a sliver of fear for this man.  
“Kylo Ren,” you mutter to yourself. You had a run in with the most mighty Knight of Ren, and you still live to tell the tale.  
“Yes,” he chuckles darkly before gently grabbing your hand. Your eyes widen at the small act kindness, heart beating a million miles a minute you grasp his hand tighter. He looks at you with such confusing warmth that it makes you want to scream, but you don’t.  
Kylo can sense your feelings through the Force and before you know it, you’re being consumed in an embrace by a known Jedi Killer. And that’s when you feel your anxiety just begin to melt away. Whether it is some sort of Sith mind trick or something genuine, it doesn't matter; you feel perfect.  
Pulling away now, he leads you into a small bedroom. Drawers line one side of the room and a desk barely big enough to fit his tall frame sits adjacent. You walk over to the desk and see it is littered with papers, some blank but most have the most beautiful calligraphy written on them. Not being able to help yourself, you pick up the top most paper and begin to read.  
Soon you realize that you’re reading about yourself. Kylo Ren has written about you. Taking the sheet of paper to him, you demand to know why he’s been writing about you.  
“Ever since that day, on Starkiller Base, I’ve been mesmerized by you. Why do you think I let you go?” he asks, drawing a finger along your jaw.  
Shivering you look up at him.  
“You have feelings for me?” you dare to ask.  
Sucking in a deep inhale he responds, “Yes,” the man that was standing before you wasn’t the same person you faced on Starkiller, this was a man who had fallen head over heels in love.  
With your hand still in his, he leads you to the middle of the room. His free hand rests easily on your hip and he motions you to put your hand on his shoulder.  
“Kylo, we can’t dance, there’s no music,” you’re cut off short when a light melody starts to play from a set of speakers stuck in the wall.  
And then you began to dance. Slow at first, you kept tripping over both of your left feet. Kylo never got angry with you though. Using the Force a bit, Kylo helps you get your footing and in no time you’re dancing without even a second thought!  
Laughing and giggling, you both fall onto the bed and it takes each of you a few moments to catch your breath. Kylo Ren looks you in the eye and finally makes the move to kiss you. His lips meeting yours, soft but sweet this kiss was. You pull away and go to the center of the room.  
That’s when you realize you have Kylo Ren tied around your finger. You could have him do almost anything for you and you are willing to experiment with that idea.  
“Kylo,” you open your arms ever so slightly as if inviting him in for a hug of sorts.  
Wrapping himself up in your embrace, he nuzzles at your neck. Moaning softly, you push your body gently into his, feeling a slight pressure from within his pants. In one smooth motion he picks you up as you wrap your legs around his waist. Finally at eye level you lean in and kiss him with all of your being. You tighten your arms around his neck as he intensifies the kiss. Your lips are raw as you gasp for air when you finally pull away. You hop out of his grasp and sit on the edge of the edge of his bed.  
“Strip for me,” you demand.  
Confused, he blinks at you a few times, “Excuse me?”  
Looking him up and down you say, “I do believe that you heard me, but just in case the message was not clear; I want you, Kylo Ren, to dance for me.”  
His eyes widen slightly for just a moment, before grinning wickedly.  
Sliding his cape off of his shoulders, he then turns his back to you to work with his top to get it off. Once successfully removed from his fine body, he teasingly tosses the garment back at you.  
Sauntering over to you, he begins to grind sensually on your lap. Giggling softly you stop him, and reach around his waist to grab a bottle of body oil. You squeeze a fair amount out and onto your hand, you place your palm down upon the center of his chest and he moans eagerly in response. The oil runs down his chest and stomach and you begin to smooth your hand over his exposed flesh, light moans escaping his lips every so often.  
You see that his left nipple is a little bit more perky than the right, and you set yourself up to fix that. Putting a dab of oil on your finger tips, you put his nipple in between them and do a slight twisting motion. Grunting softly as he pushes his chest into your hand, you stop and stare at him for a moment. He was supposed to be putting on a show for you, not getting pleasure from you.  
“Get up. Don’t think you’re done,” you demand.  
Sheepishly he nods and stands. Getting his confidence back, he plays with the waistband of his pants. Pulling one side down enough to see the curve of his pubic mound and alternating to the other side, never revealing more than meant.  
He kicks off his shoes before slowly sliding his pants down, inch by inch. Eagerly, you stand and kneel before him, laying kisses on every inch of skin that becomes exposed. When it gets to be too agonizingly slow for you, you tear his pants down, exposing his hardened cock. You lick your lips before taking the tip into your mouth, Kylo throws his head back moaning in pleasure. You then take as much of his dick as you can fit into your mouth as possible, and begin to suck. Bobbing your head up and down in a fairly decent rate, you wrap your free hand around the shaft and you start to jerk him off as you blow him. His breathing becoming more and more ragged by the second. His legs begin to tremble as you mouth fucks his cock. Pulling his length out of your mouth with a pop on exit, you look up at him and smile sweetly.  
Taking your hand, he helps you up and leads you to the small bed. He slides your deep purple top off with minimal effort, showing off your body, scars and all. Your nipples become instantaneously pert at the sensation of the cold air on them.  
He takes his own fair share of body oil in between his hands, sighing softly as he looks down upon your gorgeous body; he begins to massage the oil into your stomach then breasts. Gasping aloud when his warm as fire hands touch your cold as ice chest, you lie back and arch your back into his touch. He molds his fingers around your breast, massaging you gently as little whimpers escape you.  
Stopping abruptly, he leans down to plant a light kiss on your forehead. You can’t help but feel his throbbing cock in between your legs, lifting your ass off the bed you grind against him greedily. Hungrily. Kylo gets the hint, as he slinks down to the bottom of the bed. He eases your footwear off, as well as your bottoms; revealing a full bodied ginger bush that barely covers your crotch. Taking a bit more of the oil, he takes to running his hands over the rest of your body, hardly focusing any time on your pubic mound or lower. Whining at the lack of attention there, Kylo chuckles half to himself as he plays with the curly hair of your bush.  
Arching your back up as almost a plea, he pushes you back down into a submissive position.  
“Be a good girl, and you might get what you want,” he demands, with an almost teasing air to his tone.  
“Yes master,” you respond without even thinking about it.  
His eyes go wide in shock, but relaxes when he realizes the control he has over you.  
He walks his fingers from your belly button to the top most part of your pubic mound. Dipping a finger in between the folds of your vagina, you moan softly finally getting some kind of friction where you need it. For now, he just runs his finger all around the inside folds of you, and you cannot take it; you need something more.  
“Please more,” you beg out through breathy moans.  
Kylo reaches into the drawer next to him and pulls out a cylindrical little vibrator. Turning it on to a medium speed, he places it next to your clit and the stimuli makes you nearly jump out of your skin, it feels so good. Slowly moving the vibrator around, you grasp his bed sheets, nearly tearing them with your nails as you claw at the bed. Your body is shaking and you're nearing your orgasm. Kylo suddenly stops; as he slides his cock into your cunt, you whine and moan with intense pleasure.  
Bucking your hips in time with Kylo’s hip thrusts; he leans down, and pulls your nipple into his mouth and suckles to his hearts content as you throw your head side to side, your hair going everywhere as your sounds of pleasure are getting louder.  
Letting your nipple slide out of his mouth, Kylo’s breathing is coming out in short rapid spurts between his soft moans. You can feel that he is coming closer and closer to orgasm and so are you. He grasps your tits with his giant hands and continues to plow you.  
Your moans are mingling in the air with his, when your eyes lock and the movements of Kylo’s hips intensifies. Feeling the beginnings of your orgasm, you arch your back into him and wrap your legs around him. Not slowing his pace, your vagina clamps down around his cock. As you ride the waves of your orgasm, Kylo collapses next to you, only to have Hux walk in to find you both naked.  
“Another friend Kylo?” He asked, sounding rather annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> My first character x reader story. Also my first truly sexual story. So I hope they both go over well with ya'll !! <3
> 
> I'd like to thank @perrydowning for being the most loveliest of beta's for this story.
> 
> And the most special of shout outs to my wife for giving me new ideas all the time and room to write and be creative when I need it.


End file.
